Ancient days
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story that take place in ancient Greece. Austin is the half-god hero Hercules and Ally is Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Ancient days**

**I think it would be best if I gave you some character info. here first, before we begin.  
**

**First we have:**

**Aphrodite / Ally Dawson**

**Title: Goddess of Love**

**Status: Alive**

**Species: Goddess ( so she is immortal )**

**Age: More than a thousand years old, but look like an 18 year old girl**

**Powers: She is immortal and can read the minds of all mortal teenage-girls. Like most gods and goddesses she can also heal any injury to her own body, use telekinesis, transform herself into almost anything and she has the physical strength of 20 normal girls. Even though she's the Goddess of Love she is also skilled in the use of a sword. She is also super-smart. Her own signature power is that she can make people fall in love.**

**Home: Mount Olympus**

**Personality: She is very sweet and friendly**

* * *

**Hercules / Austin Moon**

**Title: Hero of Greece**

**Status: Alive**

**Species: Half-god ( he is immortal because his father is a god )**

**Age: Looks like an 18 year old, but his real age is unknown**

**Powers: He is super-strong and can move as fast as the wind. Since he's a half-god he can heal all except the most serious damage to his physical body. He is also a superior swordsman and an expert strategist. He is also very smart, but not as smart as a pure god.**

**Home: The mortal realm**

**Personality: He is a good man who always try to do the right thing and help those who are in danger**

* * *

**Okay, let's get to the story...**

**It's a beautiful summer-day in ancient Greece and the famous hero Hercules walk through the forest, his golden sword attached to his belt.**

"Hercules, what a pleasure to meet you again. It's been so long since last time." says a soft sweet female voice.

"Aphrodite, is that you?" says Hercules with a small smirk.

"Yes, it's me." says Aphrodite as she appear in a bright cloud of pink sparkle magic.

"Aphrodite, my favorite goddess. You're as beautiful as ever." says Hercules.

"Thanks! That's so sweet." says Aphrodite as she blush a little. ( the way Ally would usually blush )

"I love you, beauty." says Hercules. ( here his Austin-side shine through )

"I love you, but we can't be together. My dad Zeus, king of the gods says that I can't be with you and that my love for you is bad and dirty." says Aphrodite.

"My sweet sexy Aphrodite, if the great Zeus himself is against it I have to leave, but I'll always love you and remember you forever." says Hercules.

"Awww! Hercules, I'll love you forever too. There can never be another man for me. Only you." says Aphrodite.

"Never forget about me, sweet girlie one." says Hercules.

"You're always in my heart my awesome hero." says Aphrodite as she disappear in a flash of pink bright light.

Later in the temple of Zeus.

Hercules / Austin goes down on his knees in front of the huge white Zeus-statue.

"Great Lord Zeus, king of Olympus...please let me marry your beautiful cute daughter. I love Aphrodite with all of soul and heart. Give me an answer, Zeus...please." says Hercules in a calm mature tone. ( now it's the Hercules-side of him speaking and not the Austin-side )

The Zeus-statue transform into Zeus himself in a huge giant-size form.

"Hercules, warrior and hero, I know about your feelings for my youngest daughter." says Zeus in his deep manly voice.

"Then why can't you let her become my wife?" says Hercules.

"You are not a god." says Zeus.

"I'm a half-god, isn't that good enough?" says Hercules. ( now he sound more like Austin again )

"No." says Zeus.

"Great Lord Zeus, I'd do almost anything to show you that I'm the One for your daughter. Tell me what to do and I'm gonna do it." says Hercules in a strong manly tone.

"Sounds like you are a serious man. Let me think..." says Zeus. "Can you bring me the head of a demon?"

"Yes, lord." says Hercules.

"Perfect. Find the red demon of fire in the cave near Sparta and bring his head to me." says Zeus.

"Yes, I'll do that." says Hercules.

Ten days later outside the demon's cave.

"Okay, here we go..." says Hercules, talking to himself. "I can do this, I'm Hercules, hero of Greece."

Hercules enter the cave, his sword in his hand.

Suddenly the demon appear in front of him.

The demon has a big aura of blazing flame around his body.

"Who dare to visit my cave?" says the demon in his dark roaring tone.

"My name's Hercules and I'm here on orders from Zeus himself." says Hercules. ( now he sound like both Hercules and Austin at the same time )

"Zeus? I only listen to Hades." says the demon.

"Hades, huh? I've met him and he's an evil egocentric perverted excuse for a god." says Hercules.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hercules / Austin swing his sword. He know that the demon is very powerful, but he is not afraid. What he does he does to win his sweet woman, his one true love, his Aphrodite / Ally.**

The demon throw bolts of fire towards Hercules who manage to avoid them while he move closer to his enemy.

"You can never win. No mortal man can kill me." says the demon with a dark deep voice.

"I am not mortal. I'm a half-god." says Hercules in a confident manly tone as he swing his sword and cut off the demon's head.

At the same time on Mount Olympus, Aphrodite ( or Ally, if you wanna call her that ) can see what her boyfriend is doing through a magical mirror.

"Hercules my hero, you're so strong!" says Aphrodite.

"Girlie, when are you ever gonna forget about Hercules? Our father will never let you marry him. It's time to look for another man." says Artemis, Aphrodite's half-sister and best friend as she enter the room.

"Hello, sister. I love Hercules and I can never forget about him." says Aphrodite. ( Now she sound like Ally )

"I don't wanna be a bad sister, but you gotta try to forget or else our dad might banish you from Mount Olympus. Please, forget about Hercules." says Artemis in a soft friendly tone.

"I wish I could, but I don't know how." says Aphrodite. ( Now she sound like Aphrodite, not Ally )

"Find a way before dad get angry." says Artemis as she leave her younger half-sister's room.

Seven days later, Hercules enter the temple of Zeus.

"Zeus, king of gods...I bring here the head of a fire-demon as you requested." says Hercules as he open his magical leather bag and hold out the demon's head.

Just like last time the huge statue transform into Zeus.

"Well done, hero. You're strong and fearless...I have to say that I'm impressed." says Zeus.

"So, can I marry my woman now?" says Hercules.

"No, not yet. I have another mission for you." says Zeus. "Bring me the sharp silver-feather of a Stymphalian bird."

"Really, my lord...? One of the Stymphalian Birds? No man has ever killed one of those before." says Hercules.

"True, but if anyone can, it's you. Return here with that feather if you ever want to see Aphrodite again." says Zeus.

"If so I shall slay one of the rare Stymphalian Birds and bring you one of the silver-feathers." says Hercules.

Two weeks later Hercules reach the forest in Arcadia where the Stymphalian Birds can be found.

Hercules search for hours, but is unable to find one of the dangerous birds.

Suddenly he remember the flute made of bone that Dionysus once gave him. He pull out the small instrument and play a few tunes.

In a loud noise a large pack of wild Stymphalian Birds fly out from the shadows.

"Okay, here we go..." says Hercules as he pull out his longbow and an arrow dipped in the venom of a Hydra.

Hercules use his superior eye-sight and grand skill as an archer to fire an arrow that hit one of the birds that die and fall to the ground.

With his sword Hercules cut off one of the long silver-feathers.

Almost a week later Hercules return to the temple of Zeus.

"Great lord Zeus, king of gods. Just like you asked me to, I bring a feather from a Stymphalian bird." says Hercules.

"Well done, Hercules. Now I want you to travel to the ancient city of Valhalla, home of the Asgards, the gods of the Norse and steal the spear of Odin." says Zeus.

"That would be impossible..." says Hercules.

"If you feel that way you're not worthy to be my daughter's husband." says Zeus. "Bring me the ancient weapon or forget about the woman you love."

"I'll do my best to get the spear." says Hercules.


	3. Love Forever for Ally and Austin

**Hercules / Austin is waiting by the magical bridge Asbrú that lead from the mortal realm to Valhalla.**

"By orders of Lord Odin himself, you may not enter Valhalla, city of the grand warriors." says Baldur, the guardian of Asbrú.

"If Valhalla is in all ways the city of grand warriors I should be able to enter, because I am Hercules, the Hero of of Greece and one of the most powerful warriors ever." says Hercules in a deep manly tone.

"Oh, is that so? I have never heard your name." says Baldur.

"Let him enter." says a dark roaring voice.

Suddenly Odin himself appear next to Hercules.

Baldur disappear in a flash of light.

Odin turn to Hercules and says with the voice of Aphrodite / Ally "It is me."

"My goddess, thank you, but you shouldn't be here. If your father finds out he will banish you from Mount Olympus forever." says Hercules.

Aphrodite transform into herself.

"I know that, but I had to help you. Me need to return home. See you soon, okay?" says Aphrodite with a smile.

"Of course, sexy one." says Hercules.

Aphrodite disappear.

Hercules walk across the bridge Asbrú to Valhalla.

Valhalla is a large city equal in beauty to Mount Olympus.

Hercules walk towards Odin's castle.

With a single slash of his sword, Hercules cut down the door to the castle and enter.

"Intruder, step back the way you came or face death." says Odin as he grab his spear. The spear begin to glow with a red magical light.

"I fear nobody other than Zeus." says Hercules.

Odin throw his spear and it pierce Hercules right through his left shoulder.

"Beg your mortal life goodbye." says Odin.

Hercules pull out the spear and his body heal itself leaving no sign of injury.

"How...?" says Odin.

"I'm a half-god." says Hercules.

Hercules whistle in a loud clear tone and suddenly the winged horse Pegasus appear outside the castle.

Before Odin can draw his sword, Hercules with the spear in his hand run out to his horse and fly away.

Almost a month later Hercules return to the temple of Zeus.

"Lord Zeus, strongest of gods...as you asked me to I now bring you the spear of Odin." says Hercules as he put down the ancient spear on the floor in front of Zeus.

"Well done. Now I have only one more mission for you." says Zeus. "Give me the holy white ivory goblet from Atlantis."

"Isn't it against the law to remove the goblet from the palace?" says Hercules.

"Not if I tell you to do it. Bring the goblet to me if you wanna meet Aphrodite again." says Zeus.

Five weeks later Hercules return with the holy white ivory goblet from Atlantis.

"Lord Zeus, I return with the goblet as you asked me to." says Hercules.

"Well done..." says Zeus. "You have shown yourself to be a true man and a hero of honor. As a reward you may marry my youngest daughter."

Aphrodite appear in a flash of pink light.

"Hercules, my hero!" says Aphrodite as she run over to Hercules and kiss him.

As their lips touch they are transported to the grand palace on Mount Olympus.

"I love you!" says both Aphrodite and Hercules.

"You are now united in holy union as wife and husband." says Zeus in a bright clear voice.

Aphrodite and Hercules and transform into Ally and Austin and are transported through time to the year 2016.

Ally and Austin are meant for each other and their love can never end. They are true soul-mates forever.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you all like this story. Have an awesome day!**


End file.
